


New Job, Hot Boss, Snarky Friends, What Could Go Wrong?

by Skyrimluva5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maybe some SG1 characters?, Other Stargate Atlantis characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrimluva5/pseuds/Skyrimluva5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; John Shepard has just gotten a new job working for Atlantis Corp the multinational Fashion Company is run by his old college friend Elizabeth Weir; and her silent partner Ronan Dex.</p><p>Now newly single and recently outed as Gay John Shepard has to navigate his new life of a flirty boss; new egotistical best friends and try to hold on to his new job. </p><p>Warning’s: AU; OOC ness, John is only twenty five in the story; ah Rodney and Teyla become his best friends. Elizabeth and Ronan are his Boss’s; Carson is Ronan’s personal assistant; Zalenka is Elizabeth’s personal assistant. Rodney is the grumpy I.T man who has a major crush on Carson; and Jennifer is the office bitch who hates John (Sorry I actually like Jennifer but I needed an office bitch).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Life!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so this is my first time ever posting on here so a bit nervous :). I hope everyone enjoys :)

Chapter One: My Life!

John winced as he slammed his hand down on his alarm clock; damn that was the second one this week he had broken. Yawning loudly he dragged his tired body out of bed and into his bathroom; slipping in the shower John groaned out loud at how good the hot water felt on his sore muscles.

His first day in his new job John was excited and nervous all at once, he was well aware he got the job because he knew the owner of the company not because of his skills; but no one else needed to know that right?

Sure he and Liz had been the best of friends; she had introduced him to Nancy which was a total failure. He and Nancy had been married for all of six months before it fell apart; she started cheating and he well he found the fact he was thinking how hot the naked guy in his bedroom was rather than said man had just been fucking his wife; well rather disturbing.

That’s when he had called it quits and well yeah he admitted it he ran away; all the way to Hawaii. Had a year long vacation; well if you call getting drunk picking up hot Hawaiian men and having about a thousand one night stands a holiday. 

So after a year in denial John had accepted he was Gay well and truly; he had finally come home much to the happiness of his Mother. Since his Father died she spent rather a lot of time pestering her sons; not that John talked that much to his Brother David.

David was the perfect son with a beautiful wife and three kids; where as John had only been twenty two when his Dad had died he had been young and immature. David loved Nancy his Mother however had not; she had been glad when they had broken up; he had not yet told her he was Gay but that could wait for another time.

Back to Elizabeth his old best friend he and Liz had been friends since high school they stuck to each other like leaches; then her parents had moved her away there senior year of high school they were seventeen and he didn’t see her for years. Liz moved back on her own when she was twenty one with this grand amazing plan to open her own company called Atlantis Corp. Only two years later her dream had come true and she was living it up in a cushy tower block with her big business. 

John never understood how Elizabeth could stand to still be his friend he was a lay about, a failure and a screw up but she still loved him. And yeah he would be honest he still loved her.

Now at the ripe age of twenty five Elizabeth was still single with her own multination business and John well he was recently divorced, newly discovered as Gay and starting out as a lowly office boy in his old friends company.

So in total his life kind of sucked.

Sighing at his reflection John stared at his messy hair; he used to use product when he was younger and he had liked how it looked but now days he didn’t much care. 

Nancy had always fussed with his hair and tried to get him to keep it short and neat but John had been repulsed with the idea of combing it. So it was slightly longer than probably appropriate for his type of job and messy as all hell sticking out at odd angles and refusing to stay still.

He was twenty five for fuck sake he should be able to decide what his own hair looked like. John surveyed his appearance; he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, he had in his hand a red tie and a blue tie. 

Which one does he wear?

Growling at his stupidity he yanked the blue one over his head and grabbed his back pack; yes he was a total child he did not have a briefcase he had a back pack so fuck you!

 

The train ride was long and cramped and John found himself wishing his bike wasn’t in the shop; you think someone who was worth twenty million dollars he would own more than just one crappy bike that liked to break down all the damn time.

Oh right John Shepard is totally rich; his Father left both his brother and himself half of his fortune; twenty million dollars each. John didn’t do anything with his but waste it at any opportunity; David started his own company and is now a successful business man.

Wraith Fashion Corp is David’s company and it is Atlantis Fashion Corp’s biggest Rival that’s like fifty percent the reason John agreed to come work for Liz; it totally pisses off his stupid Brother.

Stepping off the train John made his way above ground to find a man standing with a cardboard sign ‘John Shepard’ printed in bold letters on it.

“Excuse me” John asked in confusion the man who John noted was quite short and also had on a large pair of round glasses turned to him; “I’m John Shepard, ah who are you”?

The mystery man smiled brightly “I am Zalenka! I am Miss Elizabeth’s personal assistant I was instructed by Miss Elizabeth to come and fetch you”.

John blinked at Zalenka “Oh alright but why”?

“You are good friend of Miss Elizabeth’s; she said you were to be picked up and brought straight up to her office” Zalenka explained brightly; “Can I take your bag and show you the car”?

John shrugged nervously “Ah its cool I got my bag, what car”?

“This way sir” Zalenka announced making his way over to a fancy black limo.

John blinked in surprise ‘a limo’ what was Liz thinking? He wasn’t special he was just the new guy. Striding over so not to seem too rude John tried to look comfortable as Zalenka held the door open for him and shut it behind him.

The drive was short and John soon found himself being led in to the enormous Atlantis Corp head building; he was given a visitor badge by an elderly looking security man to be able to get in the elevator and then they were going up.

They entered the elevator the same time a woman with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes did; she was tall but probably because of her stiletto’s and slim; petite was the word John would use.

“Good morning Miss Keller” Zalenka said brightly to the blond.

Keller apparently turned to incline her head “Zalenka” she nodded “Who is your friend”?

“This is John Shepard he is the new man to work on floor twenty” Zalenka replied “He is taking over from Ford’s old position; so you’ll be working together quite a bit”.

“Pleased to meet you” Keller smiled holding out a perfectly manicured hand “I’m Jennifer Keller I’m in charge of level twenty so if you have any concerns please don’t hesitate to come see me”.

“Nice to meet you too” John said with a charming smile “I’m John Shepard as he said”.  
The elevator dinged and Keller stepped off on the twentieth floor; the door swished closed just as she got around the corner; another five floors and John was being ushered out by Zalenka onto a large open office.

“Okay I’ll just see if Elizabeth is ready to see you” Zalenka gestured to the waiting area “Please take a seat and I will return momentarily”.

John nodded awkwardly and took a seat his back pack at his nervously crossed feet; he watched Zalenka disappear behind a pair of double doors there were two sets of doors in the large rounded room.

A large round reception desk was set up right in the middle of the room where a man with short light brown hair was already seated; he had a head set on and was talking happily with who ever was on the other line.

John assumed the set of double doors that Zalenka disappeared behind led to Elizabeth’s office; he found himself wondering where the other set of doors led too.

The man behind the reception desk hung up the phone with a cheerful “Yes Mr Dex” and then he was back to typing away on his computer.

Zalenka came bustling back out with a smile on his face “Come along Mr Shepard, Elizabeth will see you now” he gestured towards the doors.

Taking a deep breath John steeled himself; he hadn’t seen Liz in a year since his Divorce; he only spoke to her on the phone about the job; standing up John exhaled sharply as he followed Zalenka into the room.


	2. Junior Designer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two :)

Chapter Two: Junior Designer!

The room was large and bright; half the walls were windows and the view of the city was amazing from this beautiful office. Elizabeth stood with her back to them; she seemed to be having a conversation on her headset as she was gesturing quite wildly.

Her hair was still quite short; it was curly and still that beautiful dark brown; she was still very slim and her curvy figure was still perfect; she wore a business shirt and jacket, a shirt knee length with black heels on her feet making her look slightly taller than John.

Turning she smiled brightly at seeing him her beautiful green eyes lighting up with joy; she mouthed a quick ‘just a moment’ and then she was ranting on her phone once again. Zalenka had disappeared leaving John standing awkwardly in the middle of the room clutching his back pack in his shaking hands.

Clicking a button on her headset Elizabeth spun around to face him “John you just the same”!

“Elizabeth you look beautiful?” John mumbled awkwardly unsure what was appropriate since she was now his boss.

Liz smiled striding over she hugged him tightly; now slightly more sure John easily hugged her back encasing her small frame in his arms “I missed you” she mumbled softly.

“I missed you too” John replied.

Releasing him Liz gestured to her desk “Come and sit” she sat behind her desk as John took a seat on the other side “You want anything to drink”?

“Ah no thanks” John murmured.

Liz smiled “So a whole year huh?” she gave him a critical look “You went to Hawaii how are you not more tan”?

That startled a laugh out of John “Well I spent most of my time in bars so” he shrugged “Not much sun”.

“Well I’m glad you came back and I’m glad you chose to come and work with me” Liz said earnestly.

John snorted “What it was either work for you or David and there was no way I’m working for my older Brother”.

“I’m flattered” Liz said with a wink.

John sighed “Look Liz I’m not looking for a handout I don’t know anything about Fashion; you know me jeans and a t-shirt and I’m set but I do want to do my share”.

“John I didn’t hire you because you’re my friend I hired you because of your skills; your fast with organising, you drawing skills are amazing, your friendly when you try and I think with some work you could become an excellent addition to my team” Liz explained patiently.

“Liz you are perfection” John mumbled “How has some lucky man not snatched you up”!

Liz blushed “John you always were a flatterer” she gave him a soft smile “I’ve put you on the twentieth floor; that’s the advertisement centre; you’ll be on Jennifer Keller’s team there in charge of pages 10-14 so you’ll help with that as there new Junior Designer I promoted there old one; you should get along really well with your team, there all lovely”.

Nodding John let the idea of working for a Fashion magazine sink in “Why Atlantis” he asked randomly?

Liz smiled “When we were in high school I told you one day I was going to write my own Fashion magazine and you told me ‘You should call it Atlantis and a small picture of a flying city should be your logo’ it spoke to me and I wanted to honour you by sticking with it”.

John smiled “Liz you are sentimental” he chuckled.

“Maybe I am” Liz murmured; shaking her head slightly Liz stood “I’ll take you down and introduce you to everyone”.

John stood as well “Do you usually do that or does your assistant”?

“Well” Liz faltered “Zalenka usually, but” she trail off with a small smile.

John rolled his eyes “No special treatment” he said sternly “I’ll be fine with Zalenka”.

Liz nodded “Okay” she agreed; he began to leave but her voice stopped him “But John” turning he faced her “Your badge is cleared to come up here and your always welcome in my office; here you’re my employee but firstly you’re my friend”.

“Yes Liz” John teased with a wink “Thanks” he added with a smirk as he slipped out.

 

Zalenka was waiting for him by the elevator “Here is your employee badge” he handed over a badge with John’s picture on it; swapping it for the visitor he handed it back to the small man.

“How’d you get a picture of me” John asked?

Zalenka smiled “The security camera in the car” he replied as if it were obvious “Our I.T man Dr McKay photo shopped it onto a security badge and had it sent up a few minutes ago”.

Nodding John let the idea a man who he didn’t even know had been watching him on the security camera and taken a picture of him for his badge without him even knowing sink in.

“Okay Miss Elizabeth has asked me to introduce you to your new work mates” Zalenka explained “So let’s show you your office and get you settled in”.

Nodding John followed the man into the elevator and onto the 20th floor; they walked into a spacious area with six cubicles set up in the middle; there looked to be a bathroom off to the left and a break room to the right as well as a few private office’s in the back.

“Alright can I have everyone’s attention” Zalenka asked?

When no one responded a woman with slightly dark skin; her hair was loose around her shoulders and she has warm caramel eyes stood “Listen” she called loudly.

The whole office quietened and looked over in interest at the new boy; John gulped.

“Thank you Miss Emmagan” Zalenka smiled blushing slightly.

Miss Emmagan apparently nodded serenely “You are quite welcome Radek and Teyla please”.

“Oh yes of course Teyla” Zalenka hurriedly fixed his mistake “Ah I just wanted to introduce your new team mate; this is John Shepard”.

John gulped softly once again as six pairs of eyes scanned him critically; probably taking in his crooked tie, messy hair and not to mention he wasn’t wearing dress shoes he was wearing combat boots.

“Good Morning I am Teyla Emmagan it is a pleasure to meet you Mr Shepard” the lady who had helped Zalenka get everyone’s attention seemed to step in.

Shaking her hand John exhaled in relief that had been uncomfortable “Hello Miss Emmagan and uh just John if you please Mr Shepard was my Father and now my Brother I’m just John”.

“John” Teyla smiled “This is Aiden Ford he is the young man who’s position you are taking over from; he got promoted”.

A man who looked a couple of years younger than John stepped up a happy smile on his face “Hi you can juts call me Aiden, John wasn’t it”?

“Yeah hi” John replied shaking his hand.

“I’m Amelia Ford I’m Aiden’s sister it’s a pleasure to meet you I’m pretty new here too” she was short with blond hair and looked just as awkward as him he instantly liked her.

“Pleasure” John replied with a smile.

A tall blond man was the next to walk over he looked like he belonged in front of the camera not stuck in an office “Hi I’m Evan Lorne” he introduced “I’m the office clown” he added with a secret wink.

John laughed “Oh I think we’ll get along well” he mumbled as he shook the large mans hand.

Jennifer nodded “John nice to see you again” she murmured not moving over to shake his hand; John was fine with that.

“Miss Keller” he said respectively.

A man with wispy brown hair and a scowl on his face was the next to introduce himself; well he didn’t look like he wanted to more like being pushed into by Teyla “I’m Dr Rodney McKay I’m the one who fixes your computer or tablet or anything electronic; if nothings broken don’t bother me” he mumbled then disappeared into the back office.

John watched him go with a confused look “Okay” he murmured after him.

“Do not mind Rodney he is shy” Teyla assured “He will warm to you like he has to us” she smiled warmly.

“Alright well Teyla I leave Mr Shepard in your capable hands” Zalenka said with a wave as he scurried off to the elevator.

John watched him go with a slight gulp ‘great here goes’ turning back he found only Teyla was watching him now “The only free cubicle in the one next to mine let me show you” she smiled and gestured him to follow.

Jennifer intervened “Actually Miss Emmagan” she sniffed “Miss Weir has appointed Mr Shepard with his own office; the one in the corner has been set up for you” she looked annoyed then strode away.

Teyla looked surprised “I thought you were taking over from Aiden’s old position” she inquired?

John shrugged “It says junior designer on my badge” he said showing her in hopes that would help.

“Yes that is Aiden’s old position, he is now a Medium designer so is Amelia; Myself, and Evan are Senior designer’s and Miss Keller Head designer; she is the only one with her own personal office. Teyla explained looking rather perplexed.

John sighed “Liz” he grumbled softly “Just show me the cubicle” he said with a tired smile “I’m sure someone just got something wrong” he added to her suspicious look.

She looked unconvinced but nodded showing him the cubicle and leaving him to settle in. John sighed as he sunk into his chair ‘Liz you butt head’ he thought internally ‘no special treatment my ass’ he grumbled to himself.


	3. Office Gossip!

Chapter Three: Office Gossip!

John’s first had had been normal he had helped out with a lot of filing for Teyla who he found out was actually married with a little boy; her husband’s name was Kadaan and her little boys name was Torren. He had found out that Lorne had a huge crush on someone called Cadman who apparently worked in printing and was a total hottie according to Lorne.

He found out McKay hated people he did not come out of his office the entire day and the only person allowed in his office was Teyla who he seemed to like.

Amelia liked Zalenka to which John did not understand she was beautiful and Zalenka well he had nothing against the guy but she was out of his league. 

He had found out that Jennifer Keller was a big BITCH! She was an awful boss and John knowing Elizabeth which she seemed to have found out about didn’t seem to help her attitude towards him. Luckily no one else he worked with seemed to know of his friendship with Elizabeth; until now.

“Oh my god John, it Miss Weir” Teyla whispered across to him.

His eyes rose to see Liz striding straight towards him; cursing softly he tried to look busy ‘he wasn’t’ but he tried.

“John” Liz said with stern look and he could practically hear the whole department wince; “Miss Keller told me you refused to move into your office”?

“I’m fine here” John replied weakly.

Liz actually pouted honest to god pouted “But I had a nice office made up just for you” she murmured crossing her arms; she slid up onto his desk and let her shoes fall to the ground “Why won’t you move into it”?

“No special treatment” John said tiredly his eyes begging her to understand.

Everyone was just gaping now; “It’s just an office” Liz replied crossing her legs and smiling at him “Come on Shep” she teased with a smirk using his old nickname to change his mind.

“Liz” he said and his voice had gone an octave high than usual; then he smirked “Oh but Lizzie-Bear” he murmured.

She jolted laughing softly “Oh well played” she slipped off his desk and picked up her shoes “Fine stay in your stuffy cubicle but the office is there if your want it; lunch my office”?

“Yeah see you then Liz” John replied with a smiled.

Liz smiled and waved “Good” she paused “John” she then turned and strode to the elevator returning to her office.

John internally winced as the first “Oh my god” was exclaimed by his new workmates “Are you banging the boss” Lorne exploded?

John blinked so harshly it’s a wonder his eyes didn’t fall out “NO” he blustered “No definitely not” he added sternly.

“Well you sure could be if you wanted to be” Lorne mumbled apparently sad that John wasn’t nailing there boss.

“Liz is my friend, my Best friend” John explained “We grew up together, and well she just she seems to think it’s her duty to take care of me” he shrugged “Hopeless she calls me”.

Teyla smiled “You feared we would ostracize you if we knew of this friendship” she asked softly?

John shrugged “Kind of” he replied weakly.

Lorne shrugged “I don’t care, hell if your down here maybe we get to see our hot boss more often; did any of you see that ass” he questioned leering slightly?

John frowned “Hey man she’s like my sister” he shuddered “Please don’t” he added.

Amelia was just gaping still as was Aiden “That was weird but cool all at once” Aiden murmured; Amelia nodded in agreement.

Rodney had even graced them with his presence but was not chipping in on the conversation; “If you are all finished gossiping” Keller interrupted with a harsh look “Can we get back to work” she snarled striding away back into hr office.

Rodney vanished back into his office; Amelia and Aiden ducked there heads and went back to work; Teyla sighed but returned to her work; Lorn just shrugged he seemed the only one who wasn’t scared of Keller.

John smiled at Teyla when she sent him an inst-chat message something Rodney had rigged up apparently; they all had accounts and usernames.

Emmagan1: She is not the best boss but you will adjust to her harsh nature like us eventually :).

ShepardRules: Sure *Rolls eyes*!

Lorneinater: Sup?

Emmagan1: I was just informing John of how we have all adjusted to Miss Keller and that he will too.

Lorneinater: Oh yeah sure! She’s a bitch but you’ll get used to it!

ShepardRules: Why are you not cringing like everyone else when she gets angry?

Lorneinater: I don’t really tell many people this but? She’s my half sister we have same mum different dad; it’s why were both blond.

ShepardRules: Holy Crap!

OverLordRodney: Language!  
ShepardRules: Sorry McKay. :’(

OverLordRodney: Idiot!

Snorting to himself John clicked the link to the chat room and stored it away for later; he should probably get some work done.

 

Oh god John loved lunch; he sat with Teyla yesterday but with Liz inviting him he bid farewell to his new friends and headed off upstairs to the boss’s office.

When at the reception desk he was at a loss Zalenka wasn’t there; “Can I help you” a voice with a thick Scottish accent asked?

“Oh I Liz asked me to come up at lunch” John explained awkwardly “Oh uh I mean Miss Weir” he added hastily.

The man smiled “I’m Carson I’m Mr Dex’s assistant like Zalenka is Elizabeth’s” he introduced “Yes Elizabeth said you would be coming up and to just send you straight in”.

“Oh thanks Carson, I’m John” he introduced himself and shook the man’s hand.

Carson smiled “It’s a pleasure” he then shooed John off to Liz’s office and answered the phone once again “Hello, Atlantis Fashion Corp how may I help you”?

John entered Liz’s office to find her slumped down in her couch; her legs stretched out and arms behind her head “Ah your finally here” she squealed standing.

“Yeah sorry; had to finish up my work before going on lunch” John supplied his excuse. 

Liz smiled “Sit down it’s been such an exhausting morning; I need coffee and my friend to talk to” she pouted and crap she was really good at that!

Sitting down John kicked off his shoes and tucked his feet up underneath him “My new work mates thought I was sleeping with you” he said conversationally.

Liz laughed “That’s funny” she then winked “But not impossible” she giggled again at his stunned look “Kidding”!

“Yeah because you’re not really my type” John murmured in return.

Liz sighed “John what’s going on with you?” she asked squinting “Your different since you came back; after Nancy”!

“Look Liz can I tell you something I haven’t really told anyone” John murmured looking into his Best Friends eyes.

Liz nodded “Of course” she said softly; laying a hand on his she smiled encouragingly “Is it about Nancy”?

“Sort of” John murmured “When I caught Nancy cheating” he started with a sigh he just told her bluntly “I didn’t care”!

“You what” Liz asked astonished?

John shrugged “I didn’t care; I was relieved, I was happy because honestly she was never all that physically appealing to me; I was more interested in the hot naked guy who had been screwing my wife than the fact that he had been screwing my wife”!

“Oh” Liz said softly.

John stared at there hands resting together in a heap in between them; he didn’t dare raise his head “Yeah” he breath softly “Oh”.

“So what you think you’re Gay” she asked?

John shrugged “I don’t know I know I don’t want to have sex with any women” he sighed “I spent a year screwing guys in Hawaii I thinks it’s pretty clear I’m Gay” he blurted out.

Liz grinned at her friend “John that’s wonderful” she whispered; when her friend raised his head she saw his disbelieving look “You’ve figured out who you are and you’ve started a new life; I’m so proud of you”!

John smiled it was wobbly and slightly watery “Thanks Liz” he sighed heavily “You’re the first person I’ve told” he added with a small wince.

“I’m glad you trust me so much” she whispered “And anyway think how much fun we are going to have” at his confused look she added “Going out picking up hot guys together”.

He threw a pillow at her.

She giggled “I was kidding” John smiled as he saw that she didn’t care that he was the same John to her.

Grinning John knew his life here was going to be awesome now Liz knew and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest at just knowing someone knew and someone accepted it; accepted him.


	4. Meeting Ronan Dex!

Chapter Four: Meeting Ronan Dex!

John had now been working at Atlantis Fashion Corp for three weeks and honestly he loves it; well except for Keller he loves it. The women was a tyrant John thought she might secretly be a terminator to which he had shared with Lorne and Teyla only to be laughed at and scolded. 

Now his friendship with Liz was going smoothly as always; even more so now that she liked to point out hot men to him when there lunching out or dining out to which he will groan at her. 

“Hey Shepard have you finished the design for the Armani back ground on page twelve yet” Keller questioned striding confidently over to his desk.

John jumped in his seat slightly “Oh uh yes I have actually” murmuring to himself while sifting through the papers on his desk John exclaimed a triumphant “Ha’ when he pulled out the design.

Keller took it and looked it over critically “I don’t think so” she said softly handing it back to him “Do it again”!

“What?” he asked astonished “But why”?

Keller raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow “Because I said so” she replied stonily striding away.

John gaped after her; gritting his teeth John hissed; oh god he really was gay wasn’t he hissing at people! 

“Did you just hiss” Teyla asked with a smirk.

‘Deny everything’ his brain screamed “No” he said with a pout crossing his arms across his chest John stuck out his bottom lip at his friend.

Teyla smiled “Let me see” she asked?

Handing over the design Teyla frowned “Well I don’t know why she wouldn’t like this one” she murmured almost to her self “It looks like something Mr Dex would love”.

“Yeah well you heard Miss Bitch” John grumbled “Ill start another one” with a sympathetic look Teyla strode away to the copy room. With a groan John stuffed the design in the bin and started on a new one.

 

It was almost seven o’clock when John finally finished the new design; everyone was gone by five from his floor all giving him sympathetic looks as they did; well everyone but Keller and McKay.

Keller because she was a BITCH; and McKay cause he had a face full of sandwich the guy never stopped eating!

John dragged himself over to the break room to find a sticky note on the coffee machine Blended it for you just switch it one ;) Teyla! ‘God bless that woman’ John thought with a sigh. He poured himself a cup after it was boiled and sighed as he went to take his first sip.

“Excuse me” the unknown voice made John jump; his coffee spilling all down his white dress shirt.

“Oh shit that’s hot!” John exclaimed pulling the wet fabric away from his skin with a grimace.

Another set of hands appeared to take the now empty coffee cup off him and hand him some paper towel; “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” the deep male voice rumbled.

Blinking John looked up ‘wow he’s tall’ was his first thought the second one was ‘and hot’ but that just led him back to his warm reddened skin and the soaked shirt. The man had long dark hair woven into thick dreadlocks; he had dark brown eyes with flecks of gold through them and a small amount of facial hair.

“It fine” he grumbled in return.

The mystery man let a small sigh escape his lips “My names Ronan Dex” he introduced.

“John” he grumbled in return before blinking ‘Ronan Dex’ aw hell just his luck he just embarrassed himself in front of his other boss; Liz had told him a little about her business partner Mr Dex but not much.

“Yeah you’re the new guy right” Ronan questioned?

John nodded “Yes, well I’ve only been here three weeks that is” he shrugged “Was there something you needed” he asked?

“Yes I was looking for the Armani design, it was supposed to be handed in tonight” Ronan asked “You don’t happen to know where it might be do you”?

“Ah yeah sorry that was me” John flushed a little pink “Ill go get it” he added rushing off.

Ronan followed quietly behind; John rummaged on his desk until he came across the new design “Here it is” he smiled handing it over.

“Hmm” Ronan surveyed the paper “Did you have anything else” he asked?

John blinked “Ah well yes but” he stopped him self abruptly ‘don’t tell on your department head’ he scolded himself!

“What” Ronan asked?

John bit his lip “This is actually only my new design I did have another one but my department head told me It wasn’t good enough” he shrugged aw well this guys impression of him couldn’t get much worse.

“Show it to me” Ronan urged holding out his hand.

John nodded looking around until he remembered dumping it in the bin; pulling the thankfully still nice looking design he handed it over; Ronan looked over the folder “Much better” he smiled “Yes well this one will do fine” he nodded.

“Oh good” John smiled.

Ronan looked up at him and frowned “I really am sorry about your shirt; why don’t you take one from the model’s rack and ill tell Elizabeth that I said you could”.

John tinted pink “Ah no I’m fine” he rejected that idea “I’m going to go home now anyway”.

Ronan nodded “Yes so am I” he smiled “Walk down to the car park with me”?

“Ah my bikes in the shop, I’m taking the subway” John shrugged apologetically.

Ronan looked concerned “This late” he asked glancing at the clock it read 7:45 pm; it was already dark out “Where do you live” he asked?

“On Pegasus drive about an hour away on the subway” John shrugged.

Ronan gave him a flat look “And about a twenty minute drive” with an eye roll he gestured for John to follow “I’m going that way ill give you a lift”.

John froze “I’m okay really” he protested.

“I already burnt you the last thing I need is for you to get beat up on the sub way at night because I was an asshole and didn’t give you a lift” Ronan replied his words stern and commanding.

John let his head drop “Fine” he grumbled; grabbing his back pack he followed his boss out the door and down to the car park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment :)


	5. Problems In The Workplace!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)

Chapter Five: Problems in the Workplace.

John didn’t know what to think of Ronan Dex the man was known for never being seen around his office; never talking to anyone but his assistant and Elizabeth and now here he was smiling as John stepped out of his car.

“Ah thanks” he said awkwardly, knowing how strange it must look being dropped off at a dock.

“Do you live on a boat” Ronan asked curiously?

John sighed “No I live in a Boat warehouse I renovated into like a ground floor studio apartment” he explained.

“That’s” Ronan stopped to blink “Actually kind of cool” he ended “I would love to see it sometime”.

John blinked his cheeks feeling slightly hot as he replied with a short “Uh yeah”.

“Here’s my number if you ever need a ride” Ronon smiled and waved. 

With an awkward wave in return he slammed the car door and rushed off into his home.

Listening out John sighed in relief when he heard the engine of Ronan’s car rev as the man left. Closing his eyes John berated himself internally as let his mind wanders back to the last twenty minutes.

Flashback:

Stepping up to the shiny black Aston Martin John had to admit he was impressed; not many people looked after there cars so well but man was this a nice car.

“You like my car” Ronan asked?

John’s head jerked up “Uh yeah it’s in good condition” he replied.

“Elizabeth picked it” Ronan shrugged “I know nothing about cars; she said it wasn’t professional to ride my bike to work and meetings so she made me buy this”.

John smiled it sounded like Liz “Yeah that sounds like Liz” he chuckled.

“Liz” Ronan asked with a raised eyebrow?

John’s laughter was cut short “Oh uh yeah I know Liz pretty well” he shrugged “Been friends for years”.

“Oh so you’re the man everyone’s been spreading rumours about” Ronon seem to consider this “Everyone is talking about Elizabeth and your big affair”.

John chocked “Affair” he asked incredibly “She’s missing quite an important part if I was going to have an affair with her” he chuckled; freezing he realised what he had just said and cursed himself inwardly.

Ronon sent him a smirk he “Hmmm’d” and got into his car releasing the lock on the passenger for John.

John’s eyes widened and he slid awkwardly into the car as Ronon revved the engine and the car let out a beautiful hum as it sped out of the carpark.

End of Flashback:

John thumped his head against his door “Idiot” he growled out loud; ‘why the hell did he have to open his big mouth’! Work is going to suck tomorrow John winced and he and to deal with Keller ‘his life officially sucked’.

 

John was not a happy camper the next morning; his shower stopped working properly so his hair was even worse than usual. His bike was supposed to be ready today but when dropped in the garage the man was shut down for the day; so he had to take the subway to work to which he was late.

Zoning back into the scolding he was receiving by Keller, John sighed “Are you even listening to me” she growled?

“Of course I am Miss Keller” John replied.

Huffing her fringe out of her eyes Keller stormed away ‘well actually she just strode away swiftly’ but John is sticking with his choice of words.

“Chewed out by boss lady; unlucky” Lorne whistled as he strode over.

John grunted annoyed “Stupid shower, stupid bike, stupid subway” he grumbled to himself as he shuffled over to his desk.

Lorne laughed at him as he followed John and sat himself on his desk “Your just having a bad day; you’ll get over it”.

“You suck” John grumbled.

Teyla smiled “Are we having a bad day John” she asked? Standing beside Lorne she placed a mug of hot coffee on John’s desk.

John dragged the coffee over to him; taking that first sip he sighed gratefully “God I love you Teyla” he murmured.

Teyla smiled “You love coffee John not me”.

John Hmmm’d and continued to sip his coffee; Lorne snorted and wandered away; Teyla laughed softly “It will get better John” she soothed.

 

It was only half an hour later when Zalenka appeared from the elevator; rushing over John he smiled “I have been sent down to collect you for Mr Dex”.

“Mr Dex wants to see me” John asked startled?

Zalenka nodded “Yes please come”.

Nodding John followed along behind the nerdy man; tugging at his loosened collar he groaned to himself for not wearing a tie; the elevator ride was quiet; Zalenka played with his tablet and John fidgeted.  
Arriving at their floor Zalenka scuttled off the elevator and to his desk; John followed and waited. When nothing happened he coughed softly “Uh excuse me”?

Carson’s head popped up “Oh Mr Shepard” he smiled “Take a seat ill inform Mr Dex you’re here”.

John nodded “Okay” sitting down and feeling very out of place he chewed his lip anxiously.

After a long five minutes Carson stood “Mr Shepard? Go ahead he’s waiting for you”.

Nodding John took a deep breath and slipped quietly into Dex’s office or at least he tried to; what actually happened is he slid in his foot got caught he stumbled and almost fell over.

Ronon looked up from his desk and saw John stumble then collect himself and walk over biting his lip in embarrassment and flushing an adorable pink.

They stood in awkward silence until “You can sit down” Ronon broke it.

Shuffling quickly into a seat John cleared his throat “You wanted to see me”?

“Yes about the design you made” Ronon offered.

They lapsed into silence again “What about it”?

“I liked it” Ronon replied; “And I wanted to see some other things that you’ve drawn”.

Staring with his mouth open John let out a small noise ‘he refused to call it a squeak’ “My drawing’s?” he blinked a few more times before adding “You like them?” blink “Really”?

“Yes” Ronon replied softly his lips quirked slightly.

Nodding John smiled “There in my b...….” Stopping he sighed as he thumped his head on the table “Stupid day” he moaned “I have them in my bag” he repeated “At home”.

Ronon raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’ve had a really rough morning, and I know it’s not an excuse but my shower broke and the stupid garage was closed so I couldn’t get my bike then I was late because of the subway and then I got chewed out argh” waving his arms dramatically John slumped down in his chair. 

Ronon smiled “Its okay John; you bring them in tomorrow and we’ll have a look at them”.

“Okay, uh thanks” going to stand then staying John asked “Was that all or”?

Ronon smiled “Yes”.

Nodding John stood to leave; halfway to the doorway he heard Ronon’s voice “Love the hair today John”; blinking John’s eyes went wide and his cheeks tinted pink; nervously running hand through his wild hair as he scrambled out of the office and back down to his.


	6. Drunken Behaviour

Chapter Six: Drunken Behaviour!

Once John was back at his desk he spun around to look at Lorne “Hey Lorne you busy tonight”?

“You hitting on my pretty boy” Lorne asked with a smirk?

John scowled “No” he grumbled “Your too blond” he groused “Remind me too much of my ex wife”.

“You’re divorced” Lorne asked surprised?

Sighing heavily John groaned “Look lets get drunk tonight and ill tell you the story” he glanced over at his new friend “Okay”?

“Yes sure” Lorne nodded with a smile.

Ford leaned over and looked at the pair “Can I come”?

“Sure, more the merrier” John replied with a smile.

Amelia grinned “Does that mean its open for everyone to join”?

“Yes definitely” Lorne crowed “Amelia is wicked fun when she’s drunk”!

“Teyla” John asked?

The darker skinned woman smiled softly “I will call my husband and join you for a drink if I am welcome” she replied.

“Of course you have to come you’re the only sensible one out of all of us; well actually that’s not true none of us have ever gotten drunk with John so he might be responsible” Lorne added in.

John snorted “Oh no I spent almost a year drunk I love bar hopping” he grinned “After work were all going”.

 

The group was all laughing and walking down to the nearest bar by 7:00 pm that night; after twenty minutes Lorne, Amelia and John all had drank three drinks; Teyla was sipping lemonade for some unknown reason and Ford was on his second beer.

“So divorced huh” Lorne asked; John glared “What come on man I’ve been waiting all day to hear this story”!

John rolled his eyes “Nancy her name was Nancy she was Elizabeth’s friend and that’s how I met her; we got married after dating for four months, were married for six and then she cheated on me”.

Lorne winced in sympathy “Dude” he whistled.

“Oh I’m not done” John chuckled “Then I spent the next year drunk out of my mind in Hawaii banging anything I thought was hot”.

“How the hell did you afford to just get drunk and have sex for an entire year in Hawaii” Lorne asked incredulously?

John sighed heavily “That’s a whole other story and I have to be another whole level of drunk to talk about that”.

Lorne chuckled heavily “Daddy issues I should have known”.

“I do not have daddy issues” John retorted annoyed “I hate my Father and Brother” he added with an annoyed snort; “Google my name man” he sighed.

Lorne squinted “Alright” sliding out his phone Lorne quickly typed in John’s full name; “Whoa” he exclaimed “Fuck man you’re loaded”!

“Yeah” John replied.

And that was when the rest of the group chimed in “Why do you work in our office if you’re rich” Ford asked?

“Because I don’t like spending my dad’s money on anything that actually helps my life; I just waste it” he shrugged “I wasted an entire year in Hawaii for fucks sake”.

Ford snagged Lorne’s phone and his eyes bulged as he spat out his beer “Dude your worth over a hundred million dollars”!

John shrugged “Yep”.

“Suddenly your a lot more attractive” Amelia said with an over exaggerated wink. 

John chuckled “Thanks but you’re not my type”.

“Blonde” Amelia asked?

“Female” John retorted softly so only she could hear.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing; John chuckled ‘I think I’m a little buzzed’ he thought idly before descending back into his drinks.

 

It was four hours later when Lorne, Amelia, Ford and John were stumbling down a dark street completely drunk; Teyla was walking slowly behind them completely sober.

She had rung Amelia’s and Ford’s elder foster brother to come and pick them up; Lorne was fine he always walked home when drunk; but she didn’t know who to call about John.

Apparently John had decided for himself though as he was dialling his phone; “Ellooooo” he slurred drunkenly into the phone.

“Hello? John is that you” Ronon responded.

“RONON” John cheered and that was when Teyla’s eyes widened and she sprung into action.

“John I do not think you should be” she was cut off by John though as he started to speak once again.

“I AM LOST” he exclaimed “AND DRUNK”!

“Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up? John? Hello? John are you alright your not hurt are you?” Ronon was starting to get worried.

Teyla finally succeeded in snatching the phone away from her drunk friend “I am sorry Mr Dex; John is not in his right mind right now, I apologise we wont bother you again”.

“Where are you” Ronon asked again “I’ll come and pick him up”.

Teyla bit her bottom lip “Oh you don’t have too; although I don’t know where he lives”.

“I do, just tell me where you are and ill take him home” Ronon responded as he climbed in his car.

“Where just down the street from a bar called ‘Athosian’s’; do you know where that is”?

“Yes I’ll be there in five” Ronon responded.

Teyla smiled as she hung up the phone; true to his word it was only five minutes later when a shiny black Aston martin pulled up by the drunk friends.

Ronon stepped out and as soon as John saw him he was laughing and jumping up and down happily “RONON’S HERE” he cheered.

Lorne laughed happily as he and John became entranced with playing clapping games; “YAY” he shouted in response.

Ronon stared in amusement “What were they drinking”?

“Tequila” Amelia shouted, Ford hanging off her shoulder as they tried to remain upright.

At the sound of Amelia’s yell John was snapped from his hand clapping game and got distracted, causing Lorne to accidentally slip and slap John across the face.

Teyla winced “Ow” she murmured “That would have hurt” she sighed shaking her head.

John just grinned his face lighting up like a silly child “Tequila” he cheered!

“Come on John lets get you home” Ronon murmured; “In the car”.

John looked reluctant to leave Lorne as the bigger man was now hanging off him “But” he murmured pointing at Lorne.

“I will take Lorne home, John do not worry yourself” Teyla assured.

John nodded “Kay” he slurred disentangling himself from Lorne and wobbling off to Ronon’s car.

Ronon turned to Teyla “Thank you Miss Emmagan, for making sure he didn’t break his neck” he then gave her a soft nod and strode over to help the drunken man climb in his car.

Teyla watched the pair go curiously; she didn’t know John knew Ronon as well as Elizabeth? Were they old friends too? Shrugging Teyla returned her attention to Lorne was now trying to shove his whole fist into his mouth while Amelia and Ford cheered him on.

 

John sighed happily as he was finally seated snugly in Ronon’s car; the bigger man strapped the inebriated one in and rolled his eyes and he closed the door and made sure to child lock it in case the inebriated man decided to jump out of the car.

Ronon started up the car and began the drive to where he dropped John off yesterday; slowing Ronon groaned inwardly he didn’t know which one of the boat warehouses John lived in! Well he’d just have to take him to his place; John could sleep of his hangover in his spare room.

Changing direction Ronon glanced at John when the drunken man giggled “You have pretty hair” he mumbled seemingly to himself.

“Thank you” Ronon replied monotonously.

John giggled again “Your very macho you know?” another giggle “I’m not very macho” he pouted, dark lashes fluttering cutely against his pale cheeks “I’m too short to be macho” he groused.

Ronon held back a smirk “I’m sure your very macho John” he replied softly.

“No I’m really not” he exclaimed eyes wide; “I don’t like anything manly really except football of course; because every man likes football” John was babbling now. Ronon smiled it was nice just to listen to the other man he had such a nice voice “I’m like terrified of spider’s and” John’s eyes widened and he glanced around as if one was there “Clowns” he whispered with a shiver.

Ronon snorted “Do not worry John, there are no clowns at my home, I promise” he assured.

John blinked his drunken brain trying to keep up; it failed and he merely giggled once again and returned to looking out the window.

When they pulled up at his apartment Ronon sighed as he saw that John had passed out; well this was going to be fun. Slipping out of the driver’s seat he crossed over to the passenger side; unbuckling John’s belt he slid an arm under the unconscious mans knees and the other around his shoulders. Lifting the surprisingly light man; Ronon started his trek up to the penthouse, his doorman Mark gave him a funny look and Ronon smiled.

“This is John a friend of mine who happens to be completely drunk” Ronon smiled once again as Mark chuckled.

“Let me get the elevator for you Mr Dex” Mark replied with a chuckle.

Nodding his appreciating Ronon made his way into the elevator and hit the penthouse button; looking down Ronon smiled at John’s sleeping face he looked peaceful and relaxed in his sleep; he usually looked so tense; Ronon often wondered why?

Walking in Ronon carried John into his spare room and laid him down on the big bed; pulling off his combat boots, jacket and belt he flicked the light off and left the now snoring man to sleep.


	7. And Mistakes Maybe Made

Chapter Seven: And Mistake’s Maybe Made?

John awoke to the sun shining in his face; which was weird since John didn’t have any windows in his bedroom; he was often compared to a vampire since he hated the sun in the mornings.

Blinking at the harsh rays of sunshine that had awoken him he yawned, loudly; stretching out his lanky body and sighing as the silken sheets shifted beneath him.

Silk sheets?

Nose crinkling in confusion John peered around the room; this was not his house. Aw man! Who had he gone home with this time and the most important question did he sleep with this person?

Shuffling his uncooperative body into a sitting position he spied his Jacket, boots and belt hung on a chair in the corner of the lavishly decorated room. It was simple in architecture but decorated with weird painting’s that John had never understood; a painting of a warped women screaming stared back at him as he stood and he instantly hated today.

Standing he noticed a mirror in the corner; shuffling over because he felt like a thousand tiny men were jack hammering inside his skull. Peering into the mirror he winced at the bloodshot, red rimmed look of his eyes and his wild hair that had never looked more wild than today, and was that a slap mark? When the hell had he gotten slapped last night? 

Groaning John tiptoed over to the door and peered out and his heart leapt into his throat at seeing Ronon Dex sitting at the kitchen island in nothing but a pair of loose cotton sleep pants. 

Oh Shit!

He was so fucking screwed. Wait! Realisation dawning on him; he didn’t actually screw his boss did he? He wasn’t sore or aching in anyway but that didn’t mean he didn’t have sex; it could just mean that Ronon Dex was very good at sex.

Very good with that tall, sun kissed, muscular, Adonis like body. ‘Shut up brain’ John scolded his wandering imagination he needed to get out of here NOW! Shuffling backwards into the room John took a deep breath; okay prioritise, firstly get dressed, then get out of apartment without being seen, third ‘sniff’ ugh take a shower.

Slipping his shoes and belt on John grabbed his jacket and glanced out of the door; Ronon wasn’t there anymore ‘where’d he go’ he internally screamed? Tiptoeing out of the room John quietly made his way down the hallway; spying a door with a peep hole in it John fist pumped ‘the exit’ he cheered mentally.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” a deep voice asked amused.

John froze with a wince, chuckling awkwardly he turned to see Ronon stood there in his dress pants, shirt and tie hung loosely around his neck; he remained barefoot and his shirt was unbuttoned.

All in all he looked pretty damn hot.

“Uh no of course not” John tried?

Ronon smiled “Coffee” he offered with a head tilt.

John was already convinced “Yeah” he replied shuffling after the other man.

Sat at his Boss’s Kitchen Island with a mug of Coffee John could finally think straight; well actually with Ronon’s shirt undone like that he was thinking anything but straight.

“Are you feeling any better?” Ronon inquired with a smirk? John groaned into his coffee mug unintelligently; Ronon chuckled “How’s the face”?

John half-heartedly glared over the rim of his mug “Do you know who slapped me”?

“Yes” Ronon answered simply.

John sighed “Can you tell me”?

“Lorne” Ronon replied easily “You were playing clapping games and you got distracted and got slapped by accident” he explained.

John laughed softly “Oh okay” he replied with a mumble.

“Why don’t you head back to the guest room and take a shower then ill give you a lift back into work” Ronon rumbled as he strode off down to his bedroom.

John nodded to himself and padded back to the guest room; once showered and changed back into his clothes he re-emerged to find Ronon waiting by the door ready to leave.

John smiled “Thank you for the lift”.

“You are welcome” Ronon replied directing John to his car.

The drive was quiet and John found himself watching the other cars go by with lazy curiosity; Ronon was silent as he drove. Once they had pulled into the car park Ronon looked around they were slightly early and the car park was almost deserted. 

Looking over he saw John sitting up and with a soft sigh go to exit the car; Ronon took this chance as he leant over pressing his lips to that of the smaller mans.


	8. Avoiding The Issue

Chapter Eight: Avoiding The Issue.

Hiding in his cubical was the coward’s way out John knew; but at the moment it was the best he could come up with. Teyla had given him a curious look when he had come scrambling in an hour earlier but had not yet approached him.

Lorne was asleep at his desk, as was Amelia; apparent Ford had called in sick since he was sleeping on his bathroom floor this morning; Amelia had told them her step brother didn’t hold his drink too well.

Keller was in meetings all day thank goodness so she didn’t see them all in there terrible state; John groaned once again his head still hurt but for a different reason then a hangover this time.

Flashback:

John startled as lips pressed against his ‘kiss him back’ his brain was chanting but his body had a different reaction jerking back in surprise and gasping.

Ronon’s eyes stared into his eyes, dark and confused ‘oh no’ John thought ‘What do I do?’; he yanked the car door open and escaped as fast as he could.

Not once looking back; so he missed the way Ronon watched him go with a sad and lonely look in his dark eyes.

Flashback End:

Why? He groaned ‘Why, why did I run away’ he scolded himself internally ‘The man I wanted to kiss me; kissed me and I ran away like a little kid’. 

He was acting like a depressed teenager for goodness sake!

Standing he made a slow walk to the break room; once there he winced at seeing Teyla standing there with a sup of coffee and a raised eyebrow. He accepted the coffee and backed out of the break room quickly before her questioning started.

Dragging his way upstairs John poked his head out of the elevator seeing the room empty apart from Zalenka he rushed over “Hey Zalenka?” he whispered.

The man started “Oh John you startled me” he breathed “I didn’t even here you come in”!

“Is Elizabeth free?” John asked softly, glancing at Ronon’s door nervously from time to time.

Zalenka nodded “Yes she was just filing out some paper work, her next appointment isn’t for another hour”.

“Can I go in” John whispered?

Zalenka gave him a strange look “Is there some reason you are whispering” he asked confused?

“NO” John blurted out before half ducking behind the counter; his eyes nervously glancing over at Ronon’s office doors; “No I’m just trying something out”?

Zalenka looked like he was torn between calling security and obeying his orders to let John in when ever he wanted to see Elizabeth; “Go ahead” he gestured to Liz’s door with his hand and let a small smile slide onto his lips.

John smiled gratefully and quickly crossed the room to Elizabeth’s door; seeing Ronon’s door open he quickly scrambled into Elizabeth’s office, forgetting the step like always and tripping; falling onto his face.

“Ow” he groaned sitting up on his haunches “That hurt” he moaned.

Elizabeth rushed over, her heels clicking on the tiles as she did “Oh John seriously every time” she sighed helping him up “Why do you think it’s a good idea to run in here”?

“I was escaping actually” John murmured to himself.

Elizabeth heard “Escaping from who” her eyes narrowed “Weren’t you wearing that identical outfit yesterday”?

John flinched “Ah yeah”.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened with glee “John did you sleep with someone here? Who is it? Do I know them? Is he cute”?

John groaned; dragging himself over he slumped down onto his friend’s/boss’s couch “I didn’t sleep with anyone”.

“Oh then why?” Elizabeth started only to be cut off.

John sighed “I embarrassed myself in front of someone I actually like; then they kissed me and I kind of” he trailed off into a whisper “Ran away”.

“JOHN” Elizabeth crowed “Why would you run away”!

John whined “Because I’m a depressed teenager apparently”.

Elizabeth sighed in annoyance “Well who is this man”?

“Uh I’m not ready to say” he moaned “Lets talk some more before I foolishly reveal who I like” he looked up at his best friend hopefully “Please”?

“Fine” Elizabeth nodded “So tell me the whole story”.

“Alright it started with me going out with Lorne, Teyla, Amelia and Ford last night for a drink” John began.

Elizabeth looked slightly hurt “And you didn’t invite me”?

“Liz if we go out we hit on men together and have great fun; but everyone else I work with have no idea I’m gay I don’t really want them finding out by me getting spectacularly rejected by a hot guy in a bar”.

“Fair enough” Liz shrugged “Go on then tell me the ending of this terrible love story” she giggled at the scowl she received for using the L word.

John rolled his eyes “Any-way, and you know me with the drinking” Liz nodded unfortunately she did know how John could get when drinking, the last time they had drunk together they were seventeen and John jumped in a river; but not time to think about that now.

“Lorne and I were playing clapping games when we were drinking and I got distracted; that’s actually how I got the slap mark” John pointed to his cheek Liz rolled her eyes “Then I got picked up by R” he stopped “By him and taken to his house, I woke up hung over and he let me shower and come back here then he kissed me in his car and I, you know ran away and have been hiding in my little cubical all day until I came up here”.

Liz stared “You are so utterly strange I cant even process it sometimes” she sighed “Okay are you ready to tell me who kissed you yet”?

John chewed on his lip “Okay but no judging or ranting or those looks where you like scold me with your eyes okay”?

Liz nodded “Yes John I promise” she sighed.

John took a soft breath “It was……..”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Comment if you have the time :)


End file.
